


if the shoe (doesn't) fit

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Married Life, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Multi, One Shot, POV Tina Goldstein, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tina is having a relatively uneventful pregnancy.  In fact, the first symptom she has is a rather unexpected one.





	if the shoe (doesn't) fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> What it says on the tin. ;) 
> 
> Also, I think Newt and Percival would have read up on pregnancy a LOT, just so they'd be prepared? And then Tina WOULD have the most uneventful pregnancy in the world, so they'd get to use NONE of their knowledge. :P

Tina sighed heavily as she eased herself down into the chair nearest her.  Percival glanced up from his seat by the fire, the newspaper rustling as he gave her a wide grin in greeting.

It had been calling to her for the entire day.  The chair.  Not Percival’s smile.  Not that she didn’t adore the latter.

But ever since she left the house that morning, she’d wanted nothing more than to sit back down.   

She’d realized that the first of her uncomfortable pregnancy symptoms wasn’t the much ballyhooed ‘morning sickness’ that everyone had expected her to be afflicted with for the first trimester, but instead something else. Her belly had remained fairly unaffected by the child growing within her womb, save the usual swelling and rounding out that normally happened.  Instead, this was something she hadn’t been expecting. Something she’d taken for granted since she’d become an adult.  

Her shoes didn’t fit any longer.  It felt as if they’d been shrunk.  Only across, however.  The length of her feet remained the same.  It was just the width that had changed.  And by changed, she meant, ‘increased significantly’.  

“Tina?  Is everything alright, darling?”  Newt called from the kitchen, where some wretched smell was emanating.  She wrinkled her nose, thankful that the only complaint she had pertained to the fit of her shoes. 

Queenie had been positively green for the entirety of her pregnancy once little Jillian had taken a dislike to everything Jacob baked.  There couldn’t be a loaf of bread for miles, or she’d start to delicately gag into her hand. The aversion hadn’t passed until Jillian was born.  If something so lovely and delicious as Jacob’s bread could cause such an adverse reaction, then Tina would have hated to see what Queenie would have done in the presence of Newt’s bestial medicine.  

“I’m fine, it’s just my feet.”  

She’d no sooner spoken the words than both of her fellas pricked up immediately.

“Your feet?” Percival asked, folding the paper and laying it aside.  “Do they hurt?”  

“Joint aches are common during pregnancy,” Newt interjected.  “She just needs to soak them in some warm water…”  

“If it’s a muscle ache, she might benefit from a foot rub…” Percival cracked his knuckles.  “I’m good at those.”  

Rolling her eyes, she let out a soft chuckle.  They’d both been armed with too much knowledge of pregnancy and a wife who was experiencing one of the easier ones.  “It’s really nothing... my shoes are pinching and I can’t…”  She bent forward at the waist, the stiffness in her back and the roundness of her belly kept her from being able to reach her shoes.  “I need help removing them.”  

“I’ll do it!” they both said in unison.  

It was really rather comical, now that Tina thought about it.  Two grown men fighting for the privilege of removing her shoes.  She could think of worse positions to be in.  

“I’ll take that foot rub, if you’re still offering, Percy…”  she said, wiggling her toes thoughtfully once they’d been freed from her shoes.  “My back’s kind of stiff as well…” she glanced over at Newt and raised her eyebrows hopefully.  

“Bedroom,” Newt said quickly, reaching into his pocket for his wand.  “Let me finish this salve and I’ll be right there.”  

Tina frowned as she watched him go, pushing up from the chair and taking Percival’s proffered hand.  “He’s not going to use that salve on  _ me _ , is he?”  

“No,” he replied, chuckling.  “At least… I don’t  _ think _ he is…”  


End file.
